Oh Dear: Aay's Story
by MustardGal
Summary: In this one shot you will find out about Aay's life before she came to Runescape.


**Thanks to everyone for everything! I need to make some changes to Oh Dear to make this all fit, but I won't change much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape. I do not own Metalemon who belongs to the awesome bad guy provider Sentrosi. **

**Rating: PG-13 because of violence and mild? child abuse, I guess you could call it.**

The wind blew harsh that day.

It was that day, where I thought I wouldn't live to see another day.

It's amazing how I survived it, when my parents found my haven.

I awoke to find my older sister standing at the end of my bed, her arms crossed, and her eyes that were glaring down at me. She was four years older than me, and she was prettier, with long red hair and piercing green eyes. She had a talent, and for that talent she had, the parents loved her. Adored her.

And scorned me because I did not have that talent.

You want to know what that talent was?

Killing innocent people. And not just in the wilderness, no. They would commit crimes in the city and get away with it because people would be too scared to accuse them. That's how my parents liked to live. In power.

But right now I couldn't face that fact. I had to face my sister, who was screaming at me to get going.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," I mumbled and got up. I blocked out my sister's screams, a thing I had learned from a young age. I would focus on something else. But I did catch one thing.

My parents would be coming home today. Coming home with prisoners and gold.

My family was probably the richest people you could think of. They had a few addy swords here and there around the house, and they also had a few rune weapons, shields, etc… They also had some armor greater that that, but I didn't know what its name was, because I didn't care.

I went out of the room, my sister now cussing her heart out at me. It's been like that every single day.

I used to be best friends with my sister, believe it or not. When we were younger, we would do anything together. We would play hide and go seek, tag, any childish game you could think of. Then my parents came to us, handing us wood swords.

"Practice against each other," they had said.

I just took it in as a new toy, and I did practice playing with my sister. She was older than me and more advanced than me, and she could easily win. I would go to bed with a few bruises on my hands and other parts of my body.

Then when I turned six, my sister who was ten, they gave us real swords. They were bronze, but they were still real. I still believed it was all for play, and then began to realize that my sister didn't. She began to take it seriously. I remember the first sword fight with the real ones.

I still didn't have the strength to block her blows, and I received my first serious injury. She had knocked the sword from my hand with her weapon, and when she had done that, she had cut me clean across the hand. I had screamed and collapsed on the ground, holding tightly to my hand.

"Sister, watch where you are throwing that thing! You cut me!" I said, and I began to cry.

She then had this evil work on her face. She came over to me, grabbed my shirt and roughly pulled me up. "This is serious, little sister, and you have to suck it in!"

"But you didn't have to do that!" I said, trying to squirm out of her grasp.

She just clenched my shirt harder and I couldn't pull away. "I want mother to look onto me with full respect. Even if it means to hurt someone."

"LET GO OF ME!" I had shouted and kicked her in the shins.

She fell to the ground and started cursing at me.

I ran inside and tried to find my parents and to get my injury fixed. I found them in the library. The library was full of decorations from battle, swords hanging on the walls, magnificent shields hanging beside them.

"Mommy!" I cried and ran up to her and father. I held out my hand. "Sister cut my hand while we were playing." While I said this I was beginning to let tons of tears fall.

Mother looked at my strangely and motioned for me to come closer.

I did, and I held out my hand for her to inspect it.

But all I received was a sharp slap to the face.

I was knocked backward and landed on the floor, the blood on my hand smearing all over the ground. I gasped and looked at her.

She glared back at me and knelt down. "This isn't how a daughter of Lady Scarlet behaves, Aay."

My father got up and was too, glaring down at me. "You have to grow up and suck it in."

I didn't say anything but just continued to gape at them.

Father had started to explain to me. "We have decided to let you in on what we do. You are still young, but training at a young age is best. We started training your sister a little too late, and she will have to make excellent training to pass our standards. And she is one step closer," father said, giving a grin.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because she is training herself to have no mercy," mother said.

My father started speaking again. "We will leave tomorrow to invade a caravan that is passing near by us. The king himself will be there, and we want you to be there, from a distance, so you could observe and learn from us."

That's what my parents said. Observe and learn. I went with them, my hand poorly bandaged because I did it myself and I had those still clumsy movements of the six year old I was.

As I am here, preparing a breakfast for my sister, I still shudder back then when I had watched the first battle. I had been sitting on my white and silver horse, watching my mother and father advance on the caravan in the shadows. My sister had been with me, and she had been grinning in anticipation.

Earlier my father had set up a trap. He had set up dry leaves in a circle around one part of the road, and had cleared all other substances away from the leaves, leaving dirt. He tried not to make it look so obvious on the road by not doing so many leaves, but by leaving enough so he could light the leaves on fire, the fire growing not that large, but it had encircled the caravan, enough to spook the horses so all they did was rear back and disable the carriage and try to get out of the fire.

My mother was up in the trees, along with some other people. They had bows and arrows and were shooting at the wizards that had been there. Once they had completed shooting down the wizards, they would drop their bows and arrows, grab their swords, and jump to land on the guards. They would almost always kill the guards immediately when they jumped down.

My father then joined in, killing the soldiers right and left.

I turned away, shaken by all the blood being spilled. I closed my eyes, trying to erase it all… But it didn't work.

"Oi, little girl, keep watching. I'm sure Sir Dark wouldn't want a coward for a daughter," said a voice.

I opened my eyes and looked to who was speaking. It was a young boy, not much older than me. He had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. He grinned at me and looked back to the battle.

I just looked down at my hands and tried again to erase what I had seen, and the screams of frightened men and women. Then it all stopped and I heard my father speak.

"Welcome, king of Varrock, to our humble place," he said to a man that was held between two men. The man, king, in other words, was battered and looked like he could hardly stand up.

He tried to straighten himself up and he spoke back to my father in a loud voice. "You will do no good in killing me. Someone else will take the thrown and continue to hunt you down."

My father laughed and held his sword up to the king's neck. "Is that so?"

Just then we heard a thunderous roar. Someone shouted "The king's army!"

The thunderous roar was horses, and we could see them coming through the woods at a fast pace.

My father had gasped and sheathed his sword, jumping on a horse and shouting at us to flee, for he had not anticipated this.

My sister then had a frightened look on her face and had turn and ran back to our house, which was deep in the wilderness. The boy beside me turned and followed her. "Little girl! Do you want to be killed? Run!" he shouted over his shoulder.

I turned my horse and kicked my horse hard in order for it to run. Some of the king's men had seen us and were now coming after us. They were rangers, and had crossbows in one arm. I felt a few whiz past my head, and one landed in my poor horse. My horse shrieked and bucked, throwing me off.

The guard had caught up to me and had their spears to my throat. I gulped and whimpered in fear.

The king, who had found himself a horse, had ridden up to where we were. It seemed like my father and mother had already fled, and I was left alone.

"Who are ye?" The king asked loudly.

I didn't say anything.

Right then a boy, probably the same age as my sister, rode up beside the king. "Did you see my brother?" he asked, his blue eyes clouded with worry.

The king looked hesitant then nodded. "Yes, Patrick, he was with them. He hasn't committed a murder yet, so we can't arrest him. For now, try to talk with him when he arrives back at your home. Maybe you can talk him out of it."

The boy nodded, running a hand through his un-kept black hair. He glanced at me. "Who's she?"

"We are trying to find out now," the king said. He turned to a guard. "Take her and tie her up for now," he said to him.

The guard nodded and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me to a small tree nearby.

"We'll camp here for the night!" The king shouted. "We'll stay here for a day to scout out the clan's whereabouts!"

Not long some tents were set up. I was left by myself.

The guard who tied me up came and set down some food beside me. He then brought out a small dagger and looked around slowly. He quickly untied my bonds when no one was looking.

I looked at him confusedly.

He spoke in a harsh whisper. "Tell your parents that Metalemon freed you, and he tells them to flee deeper into the wilderness. The king has countless guards around. Tell him to prepare for a battle."

I nodded, just wanting to escape.

When night grew, I saw my chance to escape. I quietly walked away, seeing a horse not to far from me. I grabbed the reins and put it on the horse, and led him away from the rest of the horses. Once I was far enough, I jumped on and pushed the horse into a hard run.

I had reached my father and mother after riding hard a few hours. The horse was exhausted and wouldn't be able to run much more.

"Father!" I called out to him and rushed to him.

He turned and clamped a hand over my mouth when I came over there. "Where were you?" he asked in an angry whisper.

He removed his hand and I replied, "I was captured and Metalemon freed me and me to tell you that you need to flee deeper into the wilderness and prepare for a battle."

"Did he say how many guards?"

"He said there was countless, father."

With that he got everybody to head deeper into the wilderness. We kept moving until it was near dawn and the people who couldn't fight was sent to the top of the hill. We would watch the fight and escape if we saw we would lose.

My father and mother lined our clan in a line after line, rangers set to the side to aim at the oncoming army. Finally we heard the stampede of horses, and the king's army came into view.

Metalemon sat in the front, and he and about twenty more other people walked up to us.

I was worried, for they had at least seventy people, and we only had about fifty with us. The twenty that was walking toward us met our father, who was carrying a white flag. The king also walked up to my father, and he looked shocked at something.

The king backed his horse up, and Metalemon raised a bow and arrow and pointed it at him.

At this point I had sneaked quietly down to hear what they were saying.

"Metalemon, how could you do this? You've served under me for almost all my life."

"And I've served Sir Dark all my life," he responded.

The twenty that Metalemon had brought with him walked toward our clan and arranged themselves in front of them, and faced the kings army.

The king gasped. "This was all a trap?"

Metalemon aimed an arrow at him and shot him square in the chest. The king fell back on his horse, but did not fall down. He grasped the arrow and pulled it out, urging his horse to run towards his army. He screamed at them to attack us, and then they all were at war.

I gave a little scream for I was too close and an enemy had landed a little ways in front of me, his head almost decapitated.

I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and pull me up on a horse. It was that boy who had spoken before, the one with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Get back, you stupid girl," he told me.

He sat me in front of him and the horse galloped farther up on the hill.

From the hill I stayed sitting on the horse and gazing upon the bloodshed. Soon it was apparent the king's army was no match for our clan, and they began to retreat. Our clan chased after them, killing them with no mercy.

Later on when we were all safe in the clan house, our clan was celebrating the defeat of part of the king's army. Metalemon was cheered on heavily for being able to convince the king that he was on his side. He laughed and pointed at me. "There's the young girl who actually made it happen!"

They all raised their beers to me, but I felt guilty. Had I done the right thing? Later on I had heard the king was not killed, for he had escaped. My father looked angry about that, but was too drunk to really care about it then.

That was my first sight of war. From then on, I observed the battles with my sister and the boy, and I eventually began to resent them. When I had said that I would no longer watch the battles, my parents had gotten angry, and I had gotten my first harsh beating when I had tried to resist their tugging on my arms to go. After the beating, I was left by myself. I was around eight then. My arms and legs were bruised, and I could hardly see out of my right eye. I did not even have the strength to cry.

After awhile of just laying on the ground, no strength in me, I was lifted into somebody's arms and was taken to my bed.

"Don't blame your father, stupid girl, for he was having a hangover from the partying the other night. Now I realize why he resents you so. He has a coward for a daughter."

I scowled at him as best as I could. It was the boy again. He hardly visited here, for it seemed like he lived in Varrock and couldn't get away all the time.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, mumbling.

"I'm going to act as a scout for your father tomorrow," he said, setting me down on my bed.

"And see if there are any more innocents to kill?" I grumbled.

He laughed. "Sure," he said, and left.

I didn't see him again for awhile.

And now I'm here, fifteen years old, and I still hadn't seen him since then. Seven years has passed, and all that I've heard about him is that he has turned into a great fighter, and killer. He's committed a crime by killing someone in the city.

I received hardly any more beatings from then, thankfully. I've learned not to speak to my parents and not even look at them. I prepare them breakfast, lunch, dinner, and clean up their messes. The only thing I get out of it is that I haven't been killed yet.

My sister calls for her food, and I bring it up, setting it in front of her. I walk out with nothing to do. The parents aren't home, and nothing needs to be cleaned up.

So I walked outside and went exploring. I walked as fast as I could, afraid of being found. I looked back to see if anyone was watching, and I tripped over a root, falling down a hill before me. I rolled and rolled down the hill and finally slowed down to a stop at the bottom. I landed on my backside, and my feet in water. I slowly got back up and looked around me.

I took a sharp intake of breath, for where I was… it was beautiful. It was a small, clear lake, and there was a willow tree with long branches reaching over the lake. The grass was a bright green, and there were flowers of any type or color surrounding the forest.

The grass looked like it had been untouched and not seen by any human.

Right then I decided that place would be my haven.

And the days that passed by, I would go there in my free time, bringing a book that my family had thrown out.

Near my sixteenth birthday I was sitting down on the grass, happily reading my book and eating an apple.

Then I felt a presence next to me and I looked up to see Metalemon standing there. I gasped and sprang up, the book falling from my hands.

"Don't be afraid, Aay," Metalemon said and sat down. He motioned for me to follow suit.

I sat down slowly beside him.

"Is this your place where you've been escaping too?" Metalemon asked.

"Escaping?" I repeated.

"Don't worry, you can trust me," Metalemon grinned.

I slowly nodded my head and let my guard down a bit.

Metalemon didn't say anything more, but got up to leave. He left with saying, "I won't tell."

I didn't know whether or not to believe him.

I was back at home not that late, and I was just in time to prepare dinner for my family.

I went to bed not long after that and went to sleep.

At the middle of the night I felt rough hands grabbed my arms. I woke up immediately and started struggling against them, and screamed loud, "Unhand me!"

Metalemon stood in my doorway. He grinned nastily and my father walked into the room. He said to the men holding my arms "Follow me."

We went walking into the direction of my haven. When we arrived I looked at Metalemon and spat, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

Metalemon laughed. "What am I known as around here?" he asked.

The Betrayer. I cursed myself for trusting him.

My father had a torch in his hand. He glared at me and threw it down onto the grass. Metalemon shot a bow with an arrow that had fire on it at the tree, and it too caught fire.

I shrieked and wiggled out of the men holding me. I ran up to my father and tried to punch him in the face. He avoided it and grabbed my hand, twisting it so it came behind my back.

Sobs shook me. "What did I deserve to deserve this?" I screamed.

"You're an embarrassment to the family, Aay. You are no longer part of this clan," my father said and shoved me down the hill. I rolled down into the flames, quickly trying to get up and avoid them. This time I hit my head on a rock and I lost consciousness, the fire pouring in all around me.

I soon later learned from my sister that it had rained not long after I lost consciousness, so I was not hurt, and I did not learn any more from her.

Then not long after that, I was able to run away. I grabbed a horse in the middle of the night when my father was passed out in his drunken state, and I ran as fast as I could to a village, far away from where we lived.

I soon found a job in the bar, serving drinks to men, and barely making enough money to survive. I worked around in different bars for several years.

I found a paper lying on the ground one night when I was cleaning up. It said, " 'Come now to Tutorial Island and learn how to be a warrior! Learn magic, combat, prayer, fire making and tons more things! Cost is free. After you come to Tutorial Island, you will be transported to Runescape.'"

Runescape? That was a land on the other side of the wilderness. I heard that people were lucky to be born in Runescape, for they could learn many things in the way of life and not even go to Tutorial Island. I had heard my parents often talk about Runescape, and the boy had said to them that he lived in a place called Varrock. I sighed and crumpled the paper in my hands. How could I ever make it there?

Over the next few days I pondered on what to do. Finally, I quit my job. I decided to head over to Runescape. It would take several days, so I took some food and headed off.

Eventually, I arrived there, and I don't really think my family cared if I was gone. They probably thought I was too stupid to do anything. I was greeted warmly into the island, and I soon learned the basics on how to fight.

Then I was transported after learning from them. I landed in Lumbridge.

And I realized something. My family was gone. The joyous and happy side of my life I had buried deep inside of me… I could finally open it up again. I grinned. Finally, I was able to do something that I wanted to do in life. I know I was pretty useless when I first began, and now that I was finally free, I vowed to be the best warrior in all Runescape.

Because I was free.

**I hoped it seemed fit for all your people's liking :D Poor Aay, eh? **

**Did it make sense?**


End file.
